camphalf_bloodfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Demigod Abilities
Demigod Abilities are the inherited powers of a demigod. Although most share at least one trait of ADHD or Dyslexia, their abilities are dependent on their divine parentage. The gods are able to influence what powers their children possess. Children of Zeus/Jupiter *''Main article'': Atmokinesis *''Main article'': Aerokinesis *''Main Article'': Electrokinesis Children of Zeus/Jupiter are stronger than regular demigods as their farther is one of the Big Three, ruler of the heavens. They have command over their farthers domain Zeus They are known to possess natural leadership and bravery. Their strength is even more advanced than other demigods. Jupiter They are disciplined warriors and leaders and act out of a deep sense of duty, like all Romans. Children of Hera/Juno Children of Poseidon/Neptune *''Main article'': Hydrokinesis *''Main article'': Cryokinesis *''Main article'': Geokinesis Children of Poseidon/Neptune are stronger than other demigods due to their farther being one of the Big Three. The have great control over their farthers domain and its subjects. The can generate forces of nature such as storms, hurricanes and most of all earthquakes. Poseidon They have natural leadership. They are tested when it comes to controlling their emotions Neptune They are more disciplined than children of Poseidon and know how to control their powers more effectively Children of Hades/Pluto *''Main article'': Geokinesis *''Main article'': Umbrakinesis *''Main article'': Necromancy Children of Hades/Pluto possess greater power than most demigods as their farther is one of the Big Three. They are themselves Underworld dieties and possess great influence over their farthers domain. They have complete control over the dead and the riches under the earth. They can inflict unknown curses on others. Hades They are more involved with dead and the underworld, and are more fearing than most demigods, being children of the death god. Pluto They are more associated with riches and wealth, and are more disciplined than children of Hades, with a dislike of curses and are less respectable about death. Children of Demeter/Ceres Children of Hestia/Vesta Children of Athena/Minerva Children of Apollo Children of Artemis/Diana Children of Ares/Mars *''Main article'': Pathokinesis *''Main article'': Pyrokinesis Children of Ares/Mars are more involved in violence than other demigods. Being demigods of war, they possess extensive knowledge over battle and weaponry, along with near invincibility. Ares They are more aggressive and vicious than other demigods, quick to anger and fight out of rash action and sheer conflict Mars They are the most disciplined and swift among demigods, with extensive planning and leadership traits. In battle, they can be courageous and natural battlefield commanders. Children of Aphrodite/Venus Children of Hephaestus/Vulcan Children of Hermes/Mercury Children of Dionysus/Bacchus Children of Hypnos/Somnus Children of Hebe/Juventas Children of Iris/Arcus Children of Nemesis/Invidia Children of Nike/Victoria Children of Asclepius/Aesculapius Children of Asclepius/Aesculapius have great medical knowledge and healing traits. Their healing abilities are strong enough to bring someone back from the brink of death Asclepius They are great doctors and display a master knowledge over remedies and cures Aesculapius They make exceptional surgeons and doctors Children of Tyche/Fortuna Children of Persephone/Proserpina Children of Morpheus/Somnia Children of Enyo/Bellona Children of Enyo/Bellona are more chaotic than children of Ares. They possess excessive warfare knowledge and are weaponry experts, greater in combat than most demigods. Enyo They are as vicious as the children of Ares, quick to anger but not as easy to defeat Bellona They are more disciplined from the children of Enyo, focusing more on martial victory and focuse more on weaponry training than direct warfare Children of Eris/Discordia Children of Pheme/Fama Children of Hecate/Trivia Children of Phobos/Timor Children of Deimos/Formido Children of Boreas/Aquilon Children of Eurus/Vulturnus Children of Notus/Auster Children of Zephyrus/Favonius Children of Eirene/Pax Children of Pistis/Fides Children of Dike/Justitia Children of Khione/Chione Children of Heracles/Hercules Children of Ariadne/Ariana Children of Gelos/Risus Children of Kratos/Potestas Children of Harmonia/Concordia Children of Thanatos/Letus Children of Eros/Cupid Children of Palaemon/Portunus Children of Phrike/Horror Children of Phrike/Horror are more horrifically imposing in appearance than other demigods, able to scare even immortals. They are able to induce great terror and madness in others. Phrike Horror Children of Caerus/Occasio Children of Chloris/Flora Children of Pistis/Fides Children of Eupheme Children of Soteria/Salus Children of Philotes/Amicitia Children of Aidos/Pudicitia Children of Eleos/Clementia Melinoe - Goddess of Ghosts Charon - Ferrymen of the dead. God of Boundaries Aeolus - Master of the winds Zelos - God of Zeal and envy Plutus - God of Wealth Momus (Roman: Querella) - God of mockery, blame and complaint Aporia (Roman: Egestas) - Goddess of difficulty and powerlessness Ponos (Roman: Ponus) - God of hard labour and toil Sophrosyne - Goddess of Restraint and moderation Harpocrates - God of Silence Astrape - Goddess of Lightning Bronte - Goddess of Thunder Poena - Goddess of vengence and retribution Alce - Goddess of battle strength, prowess and courage Comus - God of Festivity and merrymaking Dolus - God of Trickery Pasithea - Goddess of rest and relaxation Aletheia (Roman: Veritas) - Goddess of truth and sincerity Ate (Roman: Nefas) - Goddess of Delusion Eunomia - Goddess of good order and lawful conduct Philophrosyne - Goddess of friendliness and welcome Ioke - Goddess of Onslaught and persuit Alala - Goddess of war-cry Angelia (Roman: Angela) - Goddess of Messages and proclamations Epiphron - God of prudence, thoughtfulness and carefulness Ececheiria Pherusa Peitharchia Lips (Roman: Africus) - God of the South West wind Caicias - God of the North East wind Euronotus - God of the South East wind Skeiron - God of the North West wind Category:Abilities